LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - The Prologue
Narrator: The Multi-Universe...a place where thousands of universes are made into one. The people of those universes have lived in harmony with each other for a long time. But not everyone enjoyed that peace. The villains of the Multi-Universe have either sought to take over it (For honorable reasons or their own selfish ones) and there are those who just seek to destroy all that is good. Many wars have broken out over the years. And the heroes of the Multi-Universe have been sent to stop the wars and end the villains evil. In one of those wars a heroine named Angewomon and her friends did battle with a villain called Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. He sought to take over the Multi-Universe no matter what. And the battle with the two was one of the fiercest battles ever. (At the battle with Angewomon and Megatron) Angewomon: (Panting) Megatron: (Evil laughter) Have you finally seen it, Angewomon!? Do you see now that you cannot defeat me!? Angewomon: You're... you're right, Megatron... I can't beat you... not on my own anyway. Megatron: Your friends cannot help you! Look at them! They hardly are able to move, let alone fight me! Angewomon: They don't need to fight to help me. EVERYONE! SHARE YOUR POWER WITH ME! Sailor Moon: We must...give what we have left to her... (The heroes give their power to Angewomon and she begins glowing in a bright aura.) (Megatron charges up his weapon for one final attack that would destroy them all.) (He fires and Angewomon uses an attack of her own and the two attacks collide.) Megatron: IT'S OVER, ANGEL OF DISNEY!! YOU LOST!!! (Megatron gets hit from behind) Megatron: WHAT!? Emperor X: (Panting) Megatron: Emperor X!?!? Emperor X: Choke on it, Megatron...(Collapses) Optimus Prime: Angewomon! Finish him! NOW!! (Angewomon uses her attack at full power and the force of the attack consumes Megatron) Narrator: With the help of her friends Angewomon defeated Megatron and with it has ended a war that has plagued the Multi-Universe for so many years. After Megatron's defeat by the heroes, the people of the Multi-Universe returned to their homes and they now live a life of peace, knowing that the Decepticon's leader is no more. But...there are powerful and great evils that sometimes cannot be stopped and live to be reborn again. (With Megatron's lifeless body) ???: Megatron... Megatron. Megatron! (Inside Megatron's mind) Megatron:....Unicron? (Megatron looks and sees Unicron in front of him) Megatron: I don't understand. Why am I not one with the All-Spark? Do I yet live? Unicron: You do not. Yet you cannot join the All-Spark because my blood once flowed though your veins. Megatron: Dark Energon. Unicron: It binds you to my anti-Spark. Megatron: How is it you speak to me? You were destroyed during your attack on Cybertron. Unicron: Only my mortal form was destroyed, but my non-corporeal energy form lives. I now wish to finish what I began eons ago. But for that I will need a vessel. Megatron: ! So...I will live again? Unicron: Only to serve me! Your husk will simply be an instrument of my will. But before I can begin the war with the heroes... I must prepare... (Back with Megatron's body his eyes open and are now colored purple. He rises up screaming in pain as his body begins to change. The Deception leaders destroyed body had turned into its new life as the dark Energon begins to move all around him and giant metal hands begin to rise from the ground.) To be continued... LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts